1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielding connector apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,471 discloses a shielding connector mounted on a vehicle body to connect a plurality of shielding electric wires to each other.
This shielding connector apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,471 has an equipment side-shielding case on which an equipment-side connector is mounted. The equipment side-shielding case extends to an electric wire side that includes an electric wire-side shielding housing with a hood that accommodates a shielding case and to which an electric wire-side connector is mounted.
The mounting portion of the equipment-side shielding case is accommodated inside the hood of the electric wire-side shielding housing. A lever is used to perform a fit-on operation to fit the connectors on each other at a fit-on finish position.
A slight gap is formed between the electric wire-side shielding housing and the equipment-side shielding case and generates a shield leakage. Therefore a bolt or the like is tightened after the connectors are fit together to bring the housings together and to form a fully closed shield. The above-described conventional shielding connector requires a large number of process steps to achieve full shielding and thus is complicated costly and inefficient to assemble.
The invention was made view of this situation. An object of the invention is to provide a shielding connector apparatus where connectors can reach a fit-on finish position merely by tightening a bolt and a fully closed shielding material can be formed by bringing shielding surfaces of the connectors into contact with each other.